My Almost Forgotten Birthday!
by TheAmazingKimberlilly
Summary: Akira, I'm glad you remembered. AkiraXKim sibling fluff. Birthday one-shot. Related to the 'Last Minutes of Summer' story I've written but not finished yet! xD .


* * *

"So, you're coming back right after you go to the store, right?"

Akira sighed as I glared at him. "Yes, yes. I told you I don't have to get much. I'll be gone for, like, 30 minutes, Kim."

I rolled my eyes.

_He doesn't even remember it's my birthday._

"See you later," Akira called.

I heard the door slam.

Sighing, I made my way over to the couch and plopped down. Rits barked over at me from the other side of the cushions.

"Rits, you're my best friend." I told him, reaching over to pet his soft fur. He automatically scooted closer in hopes of more attention. I giggled.

"You even remember it's my birthday, right? Eleana did. She told me she was going to buy me a cake after work!" I told the animal, grinning.

He barked happily and licked my hand.

I smiled and patted his stomach. I swiped the remote from the table with my free hand and turned on the TV.

"Happy birthday!"

"Ah!" I dropped the remote and stood up quickly. Rits barked but it didn't sound menacing.

"Botan!"

The blue haired woman quickly embraced me and giggled."You didn't tell me it was you're birthday today! I figured out because I saw Eleana this morning."

I blushed, "Uh—I'm sorry."

She waved it off with a swipe of her hand, grinning. "It's okay, dearie. I had to shop last minute though. So, I hope you like the little gift I got you."

I laughed nervously, "You didn't have to get me a gift."

_Ah, I always get so uncomfortable when people give me stuff..._

"I wanted to get you something! Yukina and Keiko chimed in to. They just aren't here yet," Botan winked at me while putting a medium sized box into my arms.

_Where did she pull that from?_

As soon as she dropped the box's full weight into my hold, I almost lost my grip on it.

"What is _in_ this thing?" I exclaimed, wobbling over to the table and sitting it on there as gently as I could.

"I can't tell you, silly! We have to wait 'til everyone is here."

I smiled awkwardly, "Uh—right."

I suddenly remembered something, "Oh, um, how did you get in here? Didn't Akira lock the door?"

Botan laughed, "No, he didn't. Getting in here was like giving candy to a baby."

"...Isn't the saying 'taking candy from a baby'?"

"Oh! I wouldn't take candy from a baby," Her blue hair swished lightly as she shook her head. I giggled and crossed my arms lightly.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

Botan and I sat at the table laughing about random things.

It had been about 20 minutes since she arrived and we were waiting on Akira, Yukina, Keiko, and Eleana.

Eleana had supposedly set up a birthday party for me.

"Keiko and Yukina should be arriving any minute," Botan told me, taking a sip of her fresh coffee she had just made.

Just as she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door.

"Yay!" Botan squealed and rushed to the door, opening it with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy birthday," Yukina and Keiko said in unison as they came in. Yukina gave me a gently hug after Keiko had given me a warm one.

"Thanks," I said to them, smiling brightly.

_Today is actually really fun!_

"You're turning fourteen, correct?" Yukina asked me softly.

I nodded while blushing lightly. Yukina embraced me once more and smiled, "You're the youngest of the group, still." She laughed.

I joined in her laughter. Keiko and Botan did as well.

"It's fun being the youngest, though! Everyone's always on your side," I giggled.

Botan let out a single laugh and nodded.

"So, when are Akira and Eleana going to be home?" Keiko asked, the laughter calming down. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Akira told me he was going to be back in about 30 minutes, but that was 30 minutes ago. Eleana is probably just getting off work since its-" I glanced at the clock, "3:34."

"Someone said my name~"

I gasped as I was picked up from behind in a bear hug. "Eleana!"

She quickly put me down and giggle snorted. That made me laugh, to.

"Happy birthday, sweetie! I have the cake in the car. I told the girls here not to tell you I was coming in behind them." Eleana gave me a cat like grin and glided out the door, leaving it open so she could carry in the cake.

Keiko laughed, "That woman is so energetic."

"I hear ya." I walked over to the door to peek out and saw Akira get out of the car.

_He was with her? Maybe he didn't forget!_

He took a bag out of the backseat and slammed the door, following Eleana inside.

"What's in the box?" He asked her.

_...All hope is gonnnne. _I whined in my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, dear."

Eleana smiled at me while walking to the kitchen. Akira glanced at me and then made his way upstairs.

I felt my mood drop considerably.

"What's the matter, hon?" I looked over to Botan.

"Oh, nothing!" I forced a smile and laughed, flipping my hair even though it wasn't in my way.

She gave me a weird look, but smiled anyway.

"Present time!" Eleana called from the kitchen. She didn't wait for anyone to come to where she was. She quickly ran out into the living room and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the table.

I sat down quickly.

"Okay, you can open mine first!" Eleana beamed, scooting a beautifully wrapped box in my direction. I smiled nervously.

I took the gift and slowly began to unwrap it. I felt that if I ripped the paper I would be punished severely. I quickly shook the thought away and tore open to the box.

"Oh my gosh!"

A freaking _PlayStation 2._ "No way! Eleana! You're the greatest!"

_And the happy is back!_

I jumped from my seat and glomped the red haired woman. She laughed and hugged me back tightly.

"You're very welcome!"

"Ours next!" Botan and Keiko said, smiling. Yukina just pushed the present lightly to me.

I sat down and smiled.

I quickly tore away the paper in my excitement.

"_Silent Hill! Devil May Cry!_" I exclaimed. I shot out of my seat and hugged all three of the girls at once. I felt giddy and excited.

"Thank you guys so much!"

The smile on my face was starting to hurt.

"Kim."

I slowly pulled back from the girls and looked up.

"Akira." I said, his name coming out harsher than I wanted it to.

He looked flustered, "I—uh—I got you...something."

A happy feeling tingled all over my body.

_He remembered! Yay!_

I practically ran over to Akira, looking up at his orange eyes with excitement.

"You got me something? Oh my god! I totally thought you forgot today was my birthday! I'm so happy you remembered!"

Akira smiled slightly, "I can't forget you're birthday."

He pulled out a small rectangular box from behind his back. It was a very pretty creamy white color.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. I quickly clenched my eyes shut.

"Aww!" I heard Botan and Eleana squeal. Akira shushed them.

I felt something slide around my neck. It was cold.

"There."

I opened my eyes and my hand immediately flew up to my neck. A necklace!

Looking down I saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a heart with a round crystal looking ball in the middle. It was golden.

"Wow..." I breathed, running my fingers over the pretty stone. "Akira, this is amazing."

"You're w-welcome."

I looked up to him.

"Aw, come here, you!" I glomped the taller boy and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. He hugged back lightly.

"Aw!" Botan and Eleana squealed again.

"Oh! Shut up," I told them, laughing.

"It's so cute~" Keiko commented. Yukina had a dreamy look on her face.

I pulled away to Akira and smiled at him.

"Akira?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm really, really happy you remembered."

I embraced him once more.

"Happy birthday, Kim." He hugged back.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Okay, I'm literally about to run to my dad's truck and get taken off to school. XD**

**Uhm...I made this in about 2 hours. I was really excited about writing this. Today is my birthday, which is pretty much Kim's in my story to. =) I got this really awesome necklace and I decided I would add it into the story.**

**And I already have a PS2. XD I'm hoping to get a PS3 today at my b-day party. =)**

**Anyway, you pretty much have to read the story to understand the characters, or maybe you will understand. Maybe this will make you want to read the real story. XD lol.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Kim, Akira, Rits, and Eleana. =D**

**I love you all!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


End file.
